paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Butcher
The Butcher is a veteran of the Bosnian Conflict, contraband smuggler, gun runner and contractor who made her first appearance in PAYDAY 2. She, along with her first contract, was developed by Lion Game Lion studio instead of Overkill Software. The Butcher and her heist are bundled within The Bomb DLC, which was released on January 22, 2015. Background Bain's newest contact, known only under the alias “The Butcher”, is a legend in the smuggling of cocaine, heroin, precursor chemicals and amphetamine-type stimulants throughout the rest of Europe. The alias has been active since the Cold War. The Butcher has been affiliated with the IRA, The Baader-Meinhof Group, and the Albanian Mafia. Her smuggling organization spans over several countries, with contacts ranging from lowly thugs to high standing government officials. She had earned a reputation for being highly capable at firearms trafficking. Contracts *The Bomb: Dockyard *The Bomb: Forest DLCs *The Bomb Heists (DLC) *The Butcher Mod Pack *The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack Trivia * * The Butcher's possible real name is mentioned near the beginning of The Bomb's teaser, where she is referred to by the last name "Horvat", though like Hoxton's and Dallas's chosen "names", "Horvat" too is likely an alias. ** This theory is further supported by her contact database quote: "I would formally introduce myself, but names are not important. Do we not all make use of an alias?" *The Butcher's background, occupation and modus operandi is similar to some of the other contractors in the series. **The Butcher resembles Gage in certain ways: both were purportedly war veterans, both had a reputation of working for and with dangerous figures in the criminal underworld, politicians and criminals alike, and both are well known black-market weapon suppliers. ***She is currently the temporary replacement of Gage. ***Unlike Gage, the Butcher also offers the player crew new heists in addition to her weapons and modifications. **The Butcher is Slavic, like Vlad. **As with Bain, the Butcher also employs criminals to do her bidding, with Dragan being a prime example. **She strongly favors stealth where it is applicable, mirroring The Elephant. **She was also a notorious smuggler of cocaine, heroin and other illegal substances, similar to Hector. **Like The Dentist, The Butcher herself poses as the proprietor of a seemingly innocuous slaughterhouse, where she hides her stockpiles of weapons. As shown in the teaser, once her cover is blown, the honest and innocent façade quickly drops and she swiftly murders the inspector in cold blood. ***Alongside the Dentist, The Butcher is a DLC-introduced contractor, and is up to this point, the only Crime.net contact to exclusively give out DLC-only heists. *The Butcher's true nationality was never revealed. She was reportedly a veteran of the Bosnian War, though which faction she belongs to or which country she is from was never explicitly stated, though her possible origins can be narrowed down to Bosnia, Croatia and Serbia. **Her slaughterhouse is based in the outskirts of Zagreb, Croatia, as evident by the appearance of the Glavni Koldovor Zagreb (Zagreb Main Railway Station) in The Bomb's trailer. This could hint that her nationality is Croatian. ** Her presumed name "Horvat", which originated from the Croatian form "Hrvat", means "Croat" in many Slavic languages (Chorwat in Polish for example). This further narrows it down to Croatia. *The Butcher's reputation dates back to the time of the Cold War, meaning that the contractor is likely in her late-40's to mid-50's. *The Butcher is currently the first and only contractor to give out contracts from outside of the United States. *The Butcher along with her first revealed heist are the first contractor and heist to not be developed by Overkill Software, being a collaborative project of Lion Game Lion studio instead. *The Butcher is the first female contractor in the PAYDAY series. *The Butcher will release her first Mod Pack (AK/CAR Mod DLC) on the 26th of February, containing mods for the CAR-4 and AK-pattern rifles. Another modpack will be released in March during the Spring Break Event, this one being free. * The Butcher is a woman. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors